


Trust Me

by Jessica23



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Post-Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Pre-Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica23/pseuds/Jessica23
Summary: After the death of Clark Kent/Superman, Kara feels that she can no longer trust Lena because she’s a Luthor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE BE GENTLY, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY OF SUPERGIRL SO TRY TO BE NICE.
> 
> I wanted to mix the movie of Batman v Superman from the date it was released to the date of Supergirl episode 8 of season 2 was released.

8 months since Clark Kent/Superman died at the hands of Doomsday who was created by Lex Luthor using the corpse of the deceased General Dru-Zod and access to the crashed Kryptonian Ship that was left over as a result of the Battle of Metropolis.

During that time, Kara Zor-El had been in mourning over the death of her beloved cousin ever since she found out on the news, ever since Martha Kent called her to attend the funeral because she was family. During the funeral, Kara had met Lois Lane, a woman he once and forever loved. Lois had saw the best in Clark regardless of anyone who saw him as a threat. She loved him and he loved her.

Alex had been at the funeral supporting her alien sister during this time of need, she knew she would be hurt by this and she did everything in her power to help her through it. By that time, Kara discovered the truth in Clark’s death, her girlfriend kept sending messages to her phone. 24 unread messages in that very evening. Eventually, Kara had spoken to Lena stating that she needed some time alone, of course Lena agreed and understood completely and gave her the space she requested.

By November 28, 2016, Lillian Luthor, CEO of Cadmus was about to unleash a virus that would instantly kill all aliens within seconds. Knowing this she goes to the one person who may know something about it, Lena Luthor.

Kara – Supergirl, confronted Lena about her mother, how she is behind Cadmus, how she plans to destroy the alien race with the virus known as Medusa. But unfortunately Lena knew nothing about it, of course Kara didn’t believe her. Lena had to have known something. She didn’t. The CEO of L-Corp couldn’t believe that her own girlfriend would think that she would lie to her that she didn’t believe her that she didn’t trust her. As much as Kara wanted to argue with her, she couldn’t help her emotions at this point and had to leave immediately but not before Lena had gently reached her arm to get her to stay and have a conversation, but Kara couldn’t face her right now, she couldn’t talk to her and she flew out the window.

By night, Lillian Luthor had brought her daughter Lena to a secret weapon that would bring about the end of aliens in National City and possibly the rest of the world. Lillian was giving her the chance to prove herself by becoming a Luthor, giving her the keys to the rocket launcher she was all set to activate it until Supergirl and J'onn J'onzz came in and interrupted. Supergirl had confronted Lena to not active it, but Lena did because she’s a Luthor. The look in Kara’s eyes set Lena aback, she couldn’t believe she would do it, to become one of them, to become just like Lex. J’onn had ordered for Supergirl to take the nuke while he dealt with them, but Kara couldn’t take her eyes off Lena and Lena couldn’t take her eyes off Supergirl.

The Super flew to catch the nuke until it exploded sending her flying down to the ground, Lena saw that, she saw her girlfriend descending to ground of course she had to hide that from her mother as she played with the tablet that destroyed the rocket sending lights of the virus in the air over the whole city.

Lillian was surprised to see that the green alien who took the identity of Hank Henshaw didn’t die. The rocket she design was to wipe out the alien race until she discovered who tampered with it, her daughter Lena Luthor. And surprisingly she called the police.

J'onn J’onzz was safe as well as all aliens, including Supergirl. By the time she came to J’onn’s side she saw the police arresting Lillian, Lena talking to them until she noticed Kara staring at her for a second until she flew away with the Martian.

Back at the apartment, Kara sits on the sofa with her legs to her chest, her puppy PJs on, just watching Netflix and eating popcorn alone and by half way into the movie she hears a knock at the door. Using her x-ray vision she sees the person on the other side of it. Lena Luthor, and she was carrying something on her hands that looks sort of like Chinese food and knowing full well of Kara’s tasted in foods Lena had brought her favorite, potstickers.

Surprisingly, Kara ignored it, which is very rare for her since it’s one of her favorite food and the fact that Lena was at the door, she didn’t want to see her, after the death of Clark it was hard of her to see Lena. Even though Lena tries her best to get the alien to notice her, to talk to her, to comfort her, Kara would just back away from her not wanting to look or talk to her all for the fact that she’s a Luthor, and a Luthor has a bad history with Supers. But this didn’t stop Lena from trying. She knew Kara’s secret, she knew she was Supergirl, since they’ve been dating since before Kara became a reporter for CatCo. Even then people told her – mostly Clark – not to trust a Luthor of any kind because they were all the same, unfortunately Kara couldn’t see that in Lena, she couldn’t see Lena as evil not like her brother or her mother but after what happened to her cousin on March 20, 2016, Kara Danvers didn’t know if that was true anymore. Her whole purpose was to go to Earth to protect her cousin and yet she couldn’t. She feels like part of Kal-El's death was her fault, she failed in her mission, she failed to protected him regardless of him being his own man, regardless of him being Superman the Hero of Metropolis. The Man of Steel, yes, that’s who he was, that’s what he stood for. Everyone loved him, everyone wanted to be him, hell, Kara wanted to be like him, a hero in her own name. So she too had taking the mantle of a Super, saving lives all over National City, and yet she couldn’t save Kal-El, she couldn’t save her cousin.

The knocking continued and she heard Lena’s voice, “Kara? Kara, it’s me, I know you can see me, please just open the door. Kara please.”

Eventually she got up and went to the door, feeling the urge to not answer it, she answers it and opens the door slowly, “What are you doing here?”

“I thought you might be hungry, also I thought we could talk.”

Kara had thought about it, and let her inside, Lena walking in placing the food on the counter taking off her purse and jacket, trying to make herself comfortable as Kara closed the door behind her.

“Got your favorite, potstickers. I figured we could share this and—”

Azure eyes couldn’t look at green, “Why are you here Lena?”

Lena swallowed the lump in her throat, fighting to keep her voice clear, “Because I was hoping we could talk…”

“I don’t want to talk.”

The brunette finally turned to gaze at her girlfriend, “Kara please, we haven’t spoken in months, and I’ve been reasonable with you about it because you needed some time alone because you’re still mourning. I respected that, I’ve respected your wishes, but I’m here to help you, I want to be here for you.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you, Kara. I love you and I've missed you, okay, I missed being with you. We haven’t spoken since you came back, we’ve barley see each other, and I understand that...”

Kara nods feeling hurt, “You don’t understand,” and walks away from her to get to the sofa but Lena grabs her arm begging her to stop in her tracks, “Then tell me so that I can understand. I want to help you.”

Kara turned in anger, “You want to help me! Why, so you can do me in just like what your brother did to Clark?”

“I am not Lex!”

“But you’re a Luthor, Lena, you’re just like them!”

“I am not! I would never do anything to hurt you Kara, I love you. I’ve proved that I love you when I sabotaged my mother’s plan by making the virus dull, I’ve proved that I love you when you were influenced by the Red Kryptonite. I’ve prove that I love you when I was nearly killed by your evil twin. Kara I’ve proved that I love you time and time again but now all of a sudden you can’t trust me?” She nearly yelled at the top of her lungs.

The alien shuts her eyes, yelling and raising her hands to cover her face, she felt like she would breakdown, “I don’t know, Lena I don’t know!”

The CEO of L-Corp got close to her closing the distance between them, she gently rubs her girlfriend's arms, trying to calm her down, try to ease her lover’s pain because she is in pain. The very essence of her being is telling her to ripe every part of the apartment with her superior strength. Lena tries to relax her, “Kara, you can trust me okay? I’m not going to hurt you. Ok? Look, I’m sorry about what happened, I’m sorry that my brother killed him, that he used some monster to kill your cousin. I’m sorry but you’ve got to trust me, babe. Babe, please.”

Kara muttered, “I’m just so confused, I don’t know who to believe anymore.”

“You can believe in me Kara.” Tears starts to sting her emeralds and soon start to fall.

“It’s hard to do that when the woman that I love is a Luthor,” Tears fall from blue, “I was supposed to protect him, Lena, I was supposed to protect him, since we left our home planet I was supposed to look out for him. He was just a baby then and I was responsible for him and I failed. To get there on time, I failed to protected him. He was my cousin, Lena, he was my cousin and I failed to save him. I feel so guilty, so powerless that I couldn’t save the one person who was just like me. I couldn’t—”

Lena saw her breaking down in tears, she could tell Kara felt so vulnerable, so weak that she had to lose her only family by blood. She lost Kal-El, her cousin, her blood, the Last Son of Krypton was now just a memory to the world. Kara is the only one left, she’s the Last Daughter of Krypton, after losing her planet, her parents who told her to watch over Kal, and now having to lose her cousin was all too much and she became powerless that she began to cry in Lena’s arms. Falling to her knees in her embrace like a weak child being confronted by a mother. Lena started cursing at herself because of this, she cursed at the fact that her last name is Luthor, she cursed at the fact that her brother was the cause of her girlfriend’s cousin’s death, she cursed at the fact that Kara has to suffer alone being the last of her kind. But she’s not alone, not physically anyways, Lena was there with her, comforting her, caring for her, loving her, she would do anything in her power to get Kara through this painful hour. Because she loves her, regardless if she was a Luthor or not, Lena would never, ever betray Kara.

Lena shushes her, whispering, “It’s okay, Kara, it’s okay. I am so sorry. I’m so sorry. You have to trust me babe, you have to trust me. I’ll never hurt you, never ever hurt you. I love you too much to ever let that happen.”

“A-and I l-love you too Lena.” Her voice cracks from breath.

The brunette pulls away for a moment to wipe the tears and cups her face, “Look at me sweetie, look at me. We’ll get through this together, I promise you that. We’ll get through this. Me and you, do you understand?”

Kara Zor-El looks towards the emeralds that were her Kryptonite, those greens would pierce her heart a thousand times over, she melts into them, and for that reason she feels like she can trust her. She nods and Lena kisses her lips ever so gently then kisses her forehead and let’s her rest on her chest. Kara’s arms wrapped around her girlfriend’s waist not wanting to let go yet. Lena’s fingers tangled in her blonde locks as she rested her chin on the top of her head.

She kept repeating, “You can trust me, Kara, you can trust me….”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
